Yugioh: Grand Play
by Fall2Glory
Summary: It's been about a century since the events that led to the Milllenium items being sealed away. It's been half a century since the Crimson Dragon was last seen. Popularity of the Dual Monsters Trading Card Game has skyrocketed, especially since the introduction of XYZ monsters. But an old Shadow lurks, a Dragon will return and Numbers are counting. Time for this Grand Play to Begin!
1. Greetings and Template

**So I bet you're wondering (if you have read my other stories) why I haven't updated in awhile, well let's just say it takes me awhile to actually think of chapter ideas… aka I have Writer's Block for my other stories.** **Well now that that's out of the way I can go on to explain why I'm doing this. Well to put it simply, I had this idea for a while but I didn't really know what to do with it. So I decided to hold an SYOC for most of the characters in this story.** **Well as for the actual premise of the story, basic terms, I decided that some worlds need to collide, by that I mean the original Yugioh anime, 5D's and Zexal concepts will appear. New Signers, new holders of the Millennium Items and new Number Card Holders.** **Now a few things worth mentioning before I show you the character template; One, there will be no canon characters, they will be mentioned and occasionally referenced but they won't appear and two make sure to follow the template, but feel free to add more than what's required, more info means I can work with your OC better.**

 ** _Template:_**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Appearance:

Bio:

Type of Duelist: (simply put, rather or not they have a Millenium Item, Number Card or a Mark of the Crimson Dragon)

Deck: (60 cards at most, 40 minimum not including Synchro, XYZ and Fusion. Please include a list if possible)

Turbo Deck: (Optional, same rules but with Speed Spells instead of Normal Spells)

Duel Runner:(Also Optional)

Duel Spirit: (Optional)

Extra: (Anything I didn't mention that won't fit in other parts go here)


	2. Prolog: Before we Start

**_The World's a Stage, and we are the performers_**

Domino City. Home to many famous duelist of the past. Birthplace to the Famous King of Games, Yugi Motou, and the Headquarters of the Famous Kaiba Corp. Here the Infamous Millennium Items we gathered and where card games became so popular that everyone has played the game at least once.

The Tomb Keepers had thought that they had hidden the Millennium Items in Egypt to never be seen again. When no one was looking however, a shadow had taken them. With no spirits in them however, they should've been useless, but something had stirred them.

 **(We laughed)**

Across the ocean is a island, home to a Duel Academy started by Seto Kaiba. This was the home to the Descendant of the Supreme King. He had performed the impossible when had fused with Yubel, but something they didn't know about this island, it was a Duel Spirit hot spot. When they had passed to their respective afterlives, a light seemed to flash, as all Duel Spirits disappeared.

 **(We cried)**

New Domino City, built after the original became outdated, was home to many duelist. Most notable however, were the Signers and Dark Signers. Yusei Fudo, their leader, was the one who had ultimately defeated the Earthbound Gods and for a moment, remade the Crimson Dragon.

Now though, the only two members left were Leo and Luna. They were old, too old for their Marks to stay, but to ensure that these Marks never graced anyone, they sealed their's the same way the others did, in blank cards that would only be used in times of crisis. With that done, they had passed in Peace, both going to the Spirit World to fulfill their promise to the end.

However, unknown to them a Crimson light surrounded the cards and they disappeared.

 **(But now a new game has to start)**

Denro City. This city was nothing special when compared to the others. All it really was was an advanced city where duelist pioneered new cards and technology. With recent advancements duels of never before seen scale could be held anywhere. While in one world it would simply be VR, here a scientist had introduced Mass into light projectors, and duels became so much more.

They became dangerous, as criminals were able to rob banks, commit murder and do other things with little effort.

They made the populace safer, as anyone could summon a monster to defend themselves.

But most importantly, it was all a stage. A ripple appeared over a tower that looked like one that Kaiba would've built. This tower was known as the Seto Spire. It was made as a monument to the late Seto Kaiba, but now it was the spot that a hooded figure appeared.

They look straight ahead, a smirk the only thing really visible. "This world, it's perfect," he exclaimed, before pulling out several decks of cards. One seemed to be composed of XYZ monsters, cards that were only recently introduced. "A world where numbers weren't supposed to appear, a world where Turbo Dueling still exist" he held another deck, only much smaller, with only six cards, each one marked in a red symbol. "This world, will make the perfect stage! This world will be nothing more than a Grand Play!" with that last claim, he threw the cards into the air, before he held on to two. One was an XYZ card, a Number. The other was solid gold, that one he just threw straight up and a shadow ran out of it.

And with his work done, he began to laugh, before he disappeared. All anyone knew of something was off, was the roars and cries of thousands of monsters.

 **(It's show time)**


End file.
